Shadows of the Past
by CrimsonEyedWolf112
Summary: She was the black wolf. Black like her family's feelings toward her. She was all black with amber eyes. The odd one. The outcast. The omega. At only four months old, she left her pack to start a new life. Now a year old, she has named herself Shadow. For the shadows she feels safe and confides herself in. She is Darkness. She is Shadow. It's better if we start from the beginning...


_**Shadows of the past**_

_**A.N: hello people! You may remember (most likely not) the other story I started. Sadly, I have lost my motivation for it but this story is of my own creation and it is actually finished I just have to type it out. I have up to the start of chapter 5 typed. Now I have put up the prologue and chapter 1 because the prologue is very short. As always reviews\ criticism are welcome and I just hope that I won't get lazy in typing the rest out. -.-" well, enough of my ramblings and on with the story!**_

Nobody loved her. She was the black wolf. Black like the shadows she feels safest; black like her family's feelings toward her. Her mother had white fur with green eyes; her father was gray with hazel eyes, her brother Fang was tan with silver eyes, and her sister was black, white and brown, who had silver eyes. She was all black with amber eyes. The odd one. The outcast. The omega. At only four months old, she left her pack to start a new life. Now a year old, she has named herself Shadow. For the shadows she feels safe and confides herself in. She is Darkness. She is Night. She is Shadow. However, we are getting ahead of ourselves here. It is better if we start from the beginning…

A gray male wolf named Grayblade waits anxiously as his mate, a white wolf named Akia, gives birth. It was antagonizing to hear his mate crying out in pain and him not able to do anything.

"Grayblade, come in." murmured Akia breathlessly.

He walked in the den to see a tan male, and a black, white and brown female.

"Only two?" he asked.

"No not two, three." She said as she moved her leg to reveal an all black female wolf pup. An outcast.

"Have you named them?"

"Yes I have. The tan one is Fang and the tawny colored one is Nikita."

"What about her?" Grayblade asked pointing his tail at the black one.

"I was thinking Kuria."

"Kuria? But that means-"

"Yes. Kuria means Darkness."

**CH.1**

'_What makes me different from my siblings?'_ thought Kuria as she lay in the shadows watching her two siblings play fight._ 'Is it my fur, my eyes? Mother's eyes are green, father's eyes are hazel, and my brothers and sisters are silver, and mine are amber. Mother's fur is white, fathers is gray, Fangs is tan and Nakita's is black, white and brown; and mine is jet black. Black like shadows, black like what my name implies. Darkness,' _She thought bitterly.

It seemed like the day she was able to hear, see, walk and talk she was treated like dirt. No, worse than dirt, an outcast, an omega. Each day began waking up to the feel of her siblings teeth –which felt like tiny overly sharp thorns- digging into her tail, ears, legs or paws.

She was always being picked on, always last to eat what was left of whatever Grayblade and Akia brought back if there was anything left. Although sometimes there would be nothing left, so she would have to resort to hunting smaller animals to curb her hunger. At night she was not able to get close to the others without being chased away usually by Fang.

For four months, her life has been like this. Nevertheless, she has learned to cope. She would hide in the shadows observing, planning, scheming, and hiding within herself, within her thoughts to make the days go by easier, faster, and less painful.

In addition to her black fur, the shadows have become her best friend, but she has to find new places to hide every day because her siblings find her previous hiding places.

By the time Kuria realized Nakita and Fang were close, it was too late. Nakita bit her hard on her tail making her yelp and jump to her feet, and Fang rushed into her side making her crash sideways into the ferns. Just before Fang could sink his teeth into her left leg to torture her some more they herd Akia and Grayblade's howl split the air like a fang splits the flesh of a kill.

Even though her parents were calling for all three of them, only two came. Kuria hung back in the shadows but Akia and Grayblade knew that she was listening. Even though they could not see her, they knew she was there. She herself was like a shadow; she was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Your father and I are going hunting." Akia was saying.

"We'll be back soon. So that means no wondering off or getting into trouble." Grayblade added.

Even as they said those words they knew only two would listen.

As Kuria saw her parents walk away to go hunt, she left her hiding spot to go follow them; and as usual, she was careful to stay hidden and to make as little noise as possible.

"What do we do?" asked Grayblade.

"About what?" replied Akia.

"About Kuria. Remember what StarDen said? _A black wolf will be born into your pack. She will be shunned and forced to fend for herself and eventually leave at a young age to fulfill her destiny, a destiny of great good or great evil. It will be her path to choose."_


End file.
